


Dress Up

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, POV Billy Hargrove, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: rvspberryjvm on tumblr: "The first time Billy buys panties for Steve, he goes into a store and looks so out of place that the sales associate takes pity on him and helps him pick out a pair. Billy has to guestimate Steve's size. But he leaves the store with a few pairs and maybe a lacy teddy that he couldn't stop staring at. And when Steve opens the bag later, with Billy's cheeks bright red, he cheekily asks Billy if he wants Steve to model them for him."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to rvspberryjvm for that awesome ask!!💗💗

Billy is internally freaking out when he enters the store. After fifteen excruciating minutes of browsing through different styles and colors and feeling increasingly lost (How the hell is he gonna get the right size?! What if Steve’s offhand comment about how he used to wonder what wearing his ex girlfriend’s panties would feel like was just a joke?) a sales associate calmly approaches him.

“Can I help you find something?” they ask, completely unfazed by his presence. It’s honestly refreshing to not be greeted by a nervous clerk or get treated with immediate suspicion. 

Hell, he gets it. He’s overcompensated a bit for the relationship weight he’s gained and upped his workout routine this past year. There’s a mass to him now, that, combined with his tough-guy looks, makes him appear even more intimidating than when he was in school. 

He doesn’t _feel_ intimidating now, surrounded by brightly colored, delicate pieces of clothing he never used to think much about. But he can’t get the image out of his head, ever since Steve’s stupid comment.

“Uh, yeah,” he says, tries to smile and turn on the charm without coming off as creepy. “I’m looking for a gift. For my. Girlfriend?” Fuck, he’s gonna blow this before he even makes it to checkout.

It’s not that bad, thankfully. The associate asks him about his ‘girlfriend’s’ size (”I have no idea. Uhm. Very flat chest. As tall as me. Trim waist, big a- butt.” He gestures with his hands.) And once they’ve figured out an approximate fit that should work, there’s still all these colors and styles and materials. Billy’s head spins at the selection.

Almost an hour later he steps out of the store clutching a bag that contains two pairs of panties- one almost entirely see-though, baby pink, the other deep blue- and a lace teddy, something Billy had never seen before. Its shape almost reminds him of a sports body, if the material was flimsy and soft and see-through. He just knows that he needs Steve in it.

Billy comes to Steve the evening after he got the lingerie, uncharacteristically nervous. He’s handwashed every piece according to the sales associate’s instructions, let everything dry and then carefully folded and placed them back in the bag from the store. “I got you something,” he says.

Steve’s smile when he spots the bag on their bed is a massive relief. The blush on his cheeks when he takes out each piece carefully, as he runs his hands over the fabric before he places them on the bed one by one and chances a glance in Billy’s direction feels like a triumph. And then he laughs, soft and teasing. “Want me to model these for you?”

Billy swallows. Nods. His tongue is stuck, speechless at the thought. His face feels flushed and his stomach swirls with giddy excitement.

“Which do you wanna see first?” Steve’s expression is downright devious now. 

“The blue one,” Billy decides. He knows it’ll look great on Steve’s pale skin. Because while he’s gotten a light tan over the summer, most of it has already faded away and left behind mole-dotted, soft skin with lovely dark hair. 

“Good choice. I’ll be right back.” And with that, Steve snatches up the first pair, turns and leaves for their bathroom.

It’s like an eternity passes of Billy silently waiting. He doesn’t know what he should do- make the bed? No, it’s still tidy. Mood lighting? They’ve had their wall of fairy lights already turned on. Change of clothes? He’s already in just his lounge shorts that Steve for some reason loves and a shirt that he probably wouldn’t be able to button up over his chest even if he tried.

Before his thoughts can spiral further, there’s the click of their bathroom door opening. The sound of bare feet coming down the hallway. And then there’s Steve. Long legs, soft chest hair and just a pair of dark blue panties hugging his hips, his dick.

“Hey,” he says. Takes a step closer, then another until there’s barely any room left between them. 

“Hey,” Billy croaks. He can’t decide where he wants to look first. Where he wants to _touch_ first. His hands lift, but Steve shakes his head in admonishment. With just his fingertips, he pushes Billy towards their bed.

“You don’t get to touch just yet!” Billy sits down, his brain slowly catching up.

“Oh. So you wanna show off first, babe? Gimme a twirl then.”

Steve’s tall, with wide shoulders. His hips are narrow, though, and the panties pull the gaze right to them and his ass when he turns. The fabric hugs his asscheeks and makes them look even more plump and soft.

“Fuck,” Billy groans. "I wanna get my hands on you.”

“Yeah? Where?” Steve still turns, clearly enjoying all the attention.

“Right where your ass peeks out at the bottom. Wanna pull at the back until the front is all tight over your dick and I can feel you squirm.”

He almost misses it, but even in the soft half-light of their bedroom he can see Steve’s dick give a twitch before he turns his back towards Billy again. For a moment he feels terribly smug. And then Steve lifts his arms and leans forward in a lazy, relaxed stretch that goes on and on until he holds on to his ankles. 

A long stretch of legs leads all the way up to his gorgeous ass, pushed up and out, hole and balls covered by dark fabric so that Billy’s imagination runs wild. He desperately wants to get his tongue on the space right in between, where Steve’s always warm and smells and tastes good enough to eat.

“If you don’t get out of here right now, I’ll plant my entire face in your ass,” tumbles out of Billy’s mouth. He has no idea where that came from, but it sure puts Steve into motion fast.

It’s almost comical how quickly he grabs for the other pair of panties, blush starting to properly cover his face as he hurries out to change. 

Billy takes a moment to adjust himself. Heat pools in his belly and his cock fills out almost painfully fast. With his hand shifting himself around, he’s tempted to just take himself out and jerk off to Steve’s little fashion show.

When Steve comes back, he’s wrapped in creamy pink, half hard dick a clear outline that’s started to strain against the fabric. His eyes go round and wide when he sees Billy leaned back on one elbow, shirt completely open, shorts shoved down far enough that he can lazily stroke himself to full hardness.

“That’s cheating!” Steve complains at him.

“Is it?” Billy licks his lips in a wide grin. Shows teeth. Enjoys how Steve follows the movement with his mouth dropped open. “I only remember something about not touching _you_.” He grips his shaft a bit harder and teases with the pads of two fingers right underneath the head, until the pleasure almost stings.

Under Steve’s gaze he slowly works his hand down, then up and collects a drip of precome he smears around. He wonders how far down Steve’s flush will wander before he’ll get to touch him. Wonders if his boy is already sticky himself, always prone to getting wet so easily. Billy’s so distracted by that thought, he startles when something soft lands in his face and falls on his lap.

It’s the blue pair of panties.

“Is that for me?” he sits up properly, keeps his eyes trained on Steve and his hand on his cock. Takes the wadded-up piece of cloth and lifts it to his face. He buries his nose in soft fabric and inhales deeply. 

Steve groans. “Fucking hell, Billy.” His hands land on his hips and he does a little shimmy, like he doesn’t want to touch himself just yet, but needs to relieve some of the pressure. His dick visibly pulses against the confines of his panties. And oh. That’s definitely a tiny wet stain forming by the head.

“Can’t wait to see you soak through that pair,” Billy pants through having caught just the slightest hint of salty sweat in the fabric. Watches Steve’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “Now be a doll and put on the last piece.”

“Don’t you wanna spend a bit more time admiring this one?” Steve’s trying so hard to sound unaffected, even now that he’s got little beads of sweat forming at his temples. He’s absolutely gorgeous in soft pink.

But Billy wants to see him in black lace.

Steve takes his time putting it on. Billy takes his time touching himself, puts the blue panties to the side so he can wash them later. He desperately hopes it fits.

When Steve returns, he almost wishes it didn’t. Because holy fucking shit, he feels like his brain is gonna leak out of his ears.

Despite the lace teddy covering more skin, it’s like even more of Steve is visible. Or, maybe that’s not the right way to think about it.

It’s like his entire body is on display. His chest hair peeks out through the V opening, deep cut going right down to his hips. His nipples push against the fabric, which is just a tiny bit loose on his flat chest. 

Right at his waist runs a dark, thin suede band that has the faintest shimmer that seems to call out for Billy’s hands. 

And right underneath, flushed skin peeking through the lace and trapped against his belly is Steve’s dick, fully hard now.

“C’mere, sweetheart.” Billy knows he sounds desperate, but how can he not?

Steve squirms in place before he hesitantly steps forward. “It doesn’t look weird?”

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” The moment Steve gets close enough, Billy reaches out and touches his lips. Watches in rapt attention as Steve wraps the wet heat of his mouth around his fingers, sucks and tongues at them until they’re dripping with saliva. He runs just the tips of his sticky fingers down, along Steve’s throat, his chest, over his navel and just faintly over the outline of his dick.

Carefully, he cups Steve’s balls and watches his mouth drop open in a moan.

“Touch me properly. _Please.”_

__

How can Billy say no to such a beautiful, desperate plea?

__

They’re a flurry of limbs when he grabs Steve properly by the hips, tugs him close and flops onto his back while he drags him down and on top of him. He uses his body weight and all that core strength he’s been working on to roll them around, to Steve’s surprised, delighted laughter that ends in another, much more breathless moan when Billy settles his full weight on top of him.

__

“You’re so perfect, holy shit,” he mutters into the crook of Steve’s neck. It’s like he’s filled with this bubble of light and heat and he’s gonna burst and either come or cry all over Steve because he’s so happy.

__

Strong arms wrap around his shoulders. Long fingers card through his hair, reassuring in how they hold him even closer. Like Steve doesn’t want him to move away at all. “I could say the same thing to you,” he murmurs in Billy’s ear.

__

He can’t help but roll his hips down, in a punishing rhythm against the almost too-rough drag of lace. He wants to sink into Steve’s embrace and drown himself in his warmth. He wants Steve to never let go.

__

There’s the press of lips to his eyebrow. His cheek and then his nose. He moves on pure instinct, seeks the soft heat of Steve’s mouth so he can suck the moans tumbling out of him right off his tongue.

__

Underneath him, Steve’s hips start to meet his, always quick to match Billy’s movement perfectly. Just a thin piece of fabric between them and yet it evokes something inside Billy that’s both tender and wild. Like he’s got the most precious treasure on his hands, a gift that he wants to keep safe and rip open at the same time.

__

And then Steve comes. A beautiful, taut line beneath him, filling the space where his dick is trapped with pulses of come that seep through and soak Billy’s cock right with him.

__

It’s that splash of wetness that does it. The line of Steve’s throat, his flushed chest, his gasping mouth. Heat pools and pulses through Billy and in streaks of come out of him and right onto the outline of Steve’s dick. With a bruising grip on his hips he fucks down and through their mess, again and again. Until it finally becomes too much and Steve’s tone has taken on a decidedly more protesting whine.

__

They collapse in a sweaty mess, Billy still half on top, Steve’s hands carding though his hair again. His eyes are warm, satisfied slits. He always gets extra contented when he’s covered in come.

__

“Thank you for the gifts,” he says and plants a clumsy kiss on Billy’s temple. “I hope we didn’t ruin this one.”

__

“Don’t worry,” Billy kisses back, just a quick peck to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I’ll wash it for you.” Another kiss, this time on Steve’s soft lips. “And I can always buy you a new one to ‘model’ for me again.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos and nice comment would be very much appreciated if you enjoyed this💖 Like a house plant, you can make my day by watering this tiny pot with a little bit of positivity.
> 
> More nsfw harringrove stuff over at my sideblog on [tumblr](https://steviespanties.tumblr.com/).


End file.
